fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong (Smash 5)
'''Donkey Kong makes his fifth return to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Donkey Kong is known for his raw power yet surprising agility despite his body frame. This has been increased in Super Smash Bros. 5 with Donkey Kong not only possessing powerful gorilla strength, but he can also now make high jumps and quick dashes pretty effectively, though he is still no where near the likes of Fox or Pikachu. Many of his attacks now have expanded hit boxes and reach, thus making him a very reliable character. Aesthetically, he retains his Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze model with realistic fur and more emphasis on his muscle and body frame. Many of his attacks also generate dust when performed near the ground. Donkey Kong is still your favorite heavyweight brawler, but with more speed to boot. Changes from Smash 4 Moveset Special Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Faces the camera, shrugs, and makes a confused noise. (Up) *Beats his hands against his chest. (Right) *Jumps up and down while making yelling noises. (Left) *Shakes his fur and makes a happy sound. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Donkey Kong roasrs and thumps his chest. *Donkey Kong flexes his muscles while grinning. *Donkey Kong slams the ground with his massive hands. On Screen Appearance *Explodes out from a DK Barrel. *''Rides in on Rambi the Rhino.'' *''Swings in from a vine.'' Victory Animations *Does a back flip and flexes his arms. *Beats his chest. *Holds his hands above his head and shakes them. *''Cranky Kong appears and raps his head with his cane while Donkey Kong looks happy to tries to protect his head.'' *''Donkey Kong peels a banana and eats it.'' *''Donkey Kong punches the camera like a boxer.'' Victory Fanfare A remix of the various drums and trumpets featured in the “End of Stage". Idle Poses *Leans forward and crosses his eyes. *Bumps his fists together and uppercuts the air. *''Thumps his chest with his hands softly.'' *''Scratches his head.'' Trophies Donkey Kong's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Donkey Kong Unlock: Classic Mode "Donkey Kong is the leader of the Kongs and is in charge of protecting Donkey Kong Island. Donkey Kong possesses impressive primate strength that can flatten even a car. One punch from his Giant Punch is enough to topple a mountain....well...maybe that is a slight exaggeration of his strength but there's no denying it: Donkey Kong is strong!" Donkey Kong (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Blue "Donkey Kong is a pro at chucking barrels. In fact, he has been doing it now for over twenty years! His impressive strength allows him to lift these barrels and throw them far away. Even his perception is above average! He can correctly lock onto an opponent, throw it, and knock them out with a barrel. He can even chuck explosive and steel barrels!" Donkey Kong (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Green "Donkey Kong's impressive strength can cause the ground to shake when he slams his hands onto it. He can even unearth items and objects from the ground such as bananas. I wonder if he can dig, as well. Opponents who are close to him get thrown high into the air for some high damage. Watch out for those massive hands!" Boxing Kong Unlock: Boss Battle Console/Boxing Kong "Have you ever heard of a gorilla boxing? No? Look no further to Donkey Kong! Not only can he throw barrels, kidnap girls, rescue his bananas, and defeat reptiles but he can also box with the best of him. When he puts on those red boxing gloves, he can flatten any opponent. Even someone as strong as Little Mac! Though I wonder who his coach is...Diddy Kong? Candy Kong? Cranky Kong?" Donkey Kong Jr Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld/Donkey Kong Jr "Wait...isn't Donkey Kong Jr, technically Donkey Kong?" "Cranky Kong was the first Donkey Kong and, by some weird twist of fate, Donkey Kong Jr...err...Donkey Kong was born and named Donkey Kong Jr." "Then he somehow inherited the Donkey Kong name, but when did that come about?" "Anyways, Donkey Kong trades in his red necktie for a small sized white t-shirt." Donkey Kong (Vine Swing) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop/Pink "Vine Swing is one of Donkey Kong's main techniques while traversing the jungles of DK Island. Without it, Donkey Kong might just be a snail. How he can materialize a vine out of thin air and can swing across the stage is still a mystery. Anyone caught within his soaring swing gets hammered by his Gorilla sized feet." Donkey Kong (Spinning Kong) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop/Black "Donkey Kong brings the heat when he spins,slamming his gigantic fists into anyone unfortunately caught in the way. Donkey Kong can even move upwards by using his intense muscles. When in midair, Donkey Kong can elevate himself into the air using his strength alone. While on the ground, he uses his amazing reach to hit far away opponents." Donkey Kong (Yellow) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop/Yellow "Donkey Kong is one of the biggest (no pun intended) consumer of bananas in the world. He has found multiple uses for bananas such as ice bananas, crystal bananas, and even banana birds. However, what would be one of the most logical uses was making Banana Juice from bananas. Who knew that this juice would endow Donkey Kong with superhum----errrr superprimate abilities." Donkey Kong (Red) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop/Red "One thing that Donkey Kong had back in the day was his glorious pixelated red fur. This color scheme brings Donkey Kong back to his former glory of barrel throwing and girl kidnapping. Though some may argue (Donkey Kong included) that realism is important. No worries, Donkey Kong fans. He will retain his realistic, gloriously defined gorilla fur instead of that lego look from his glory days." Donkey Kong (Right taunt) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop/White "Donkey Kong is the King of the Jungle and the King of Swing and he is never afraid to show it. When he stands up and showcases his strength and beats his chest - anything and everything runs for the hills because an enraged Donkey Kong is codeword for an early grave. However, Donkey Kong secretly dislikes beating his chest as it causes him to cough and he sometimes bruises himself. Now you know...." Funky Kong Unlock: Complete a Donkey Kong Character Challenge "Donkey Kong is the King of Swing, and also the King of Getting Down with His Funky Self! No one knows where he got those duds but they look sick on him. Maybe they belong to his cousin, Funky Kong. That cat really knows how to jam. Donkey Jong though, while he has his Konga Beats, is too uptight to enjoy life as he is always worried about his banana horde." Konga Beat Unlock: All Star Mode (Easy or Normal) "Nothing stops the beat! When Donkey Kong grabs a Smash Ball, he breaks out his Kongas and goes to town with them. He bangs on the drums so hard that it creates shockwaves that damages anyone within earshot of them. Donkey Kong must match the rhythm of his beats in order to maximize his damage or the Final Smash will just putter out. However, when he can match his beats to the rhythm of the music, then it becomes a huge party!" Super Ape Unlock: Unlock all Donkey Kong trophies "Is Donkey Kong Super Ape or is Super Ape a new Kong altogether? Regardless, Donkey Kong is able to transform into this form! Super Ape doesn't only sport that stylistic gray fur, but also super-gorilla strength, speed, and power. He is able to flinch away attacks as he performs powered-up attacks that leaves opponents begging for mercy. Super Ape can even bend his power to affect the area, causing area wide damage! Super Ape! Up, up, and away!" Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Fighters